El sobrino travieso
by Lady-Ciam
Summary: Una broma de Hermes para Démeter, y su transfondo


**El sobrino travieso**

Démeter se pasó la mano por el rostro y, para detener las palabras malsonantes prontas a salir, se mordió la lengua. Sabía que no debía reaccionar así, que justo por eso Hermes seguía haciéndole ese tipo de bromas estúpidas e infantiles, pero no podía no enojarse. ¡Eso era una terrible desconsideración! ¡Con todo lo que habían sufrido por ellos! Y a Hermes se le ocurre poner luces y adornos de la navidad monoteísta en todo su jardín interno.

Las ninfas no lograban entender qué había de malo en eso. Para ellas, que el gran invernadero-jardín apareciera cubierto de luces encendidas y varias bolitas de colores esa mañana, más bien les había alegrado mucho el despertar. Algunas se lo quisieron decir, mientras otras miraban felices las luces y las bolitas, riendo. Pero Démeter estaba tan enojada e indignada, que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al exclamar.

—¡Son de los monoteístas, esos que casi nos logran matar! ¡Quítenlo todo, YA!

De común acuerdo le empezaron a hacer caso, para tranquilizarla… Hacía muchos días que no la veían feliz, al menos podía devolverle cierta paz.

La vieron irse, moviendo su cabeza como si le gritara a alguien pero sin abrir la boca. Algunas sonrieron, negando. Estaba gritándole mentalmente a Hermes por el regalo, como siempre cuando aparecía en la mañana algo diferente en el templo. Algunas vieron hacia las paredes del fondo, las únicas que no eran hechas de cristal invisible. Estaba de nuevo blanca, pero el graffiti con la pintura de una fiesta subida de tono que había aparecido un par de meses antes, era mucho más divertido de ver que el blanco.

Esa vez, también a ellas les tocó pintar sobre lo que les había gustado. Pero era mejor no quejarse y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Era difícil quitar las cosas de las ramas con manipular a los árboles. Por eso, las dríades empezaron a fusionarse con éstos, subir dentro de ellos y salir por las ramas. Sacaron solo el torso, cabeza y brazos de piel parecida a madera, ojos como tocones y cabellos de enredaderas. Parecían hermosas y cuidadas estatuas talladas que se movían para quitar poco a poco las bolitas, que eran mucho más fáciles de bajar que las luces. Aunque eran mucho más grandes que las ramas de las cuales salieron, parecían tan ingrávidas como las ninfas eólicas. Éstas, fusionadas con el aire, semejaban niebla concentrada. Apenas se podían vislumbrar sus cuerpos femeninos y facciones en un juego de sombras brumoso. Estaban volado para llegar a varias de las copas y por eso, un viento sin ton ni son empezó a arreciar en todo el lugar.

Las ramas de los árboles y arbustos se movieron sin poder oponer resistencia. Las hojas entonaron una melodía entre sí, un ulular rápido, fuerte, agudo y acompañado del crujir bajo de las ramas; sonido que fue seguido rápidamente por más y diferentes coros femeninos.

Las demás ninfas, las acuáticas o terrestres, habían intentado ayudar quitando los adornos de los arbustos o escalando los árboles para acercarse a las cosas. Ellas fueron las que empezaron a gritar a las eólicas pidiendo que detuvieran el viento, pero éstas les respondieron con más ráfagas que movieron los cabellos largos, despeinados y rizados de muchas… Pronto olvidaron lo que debían hacer, y allá fueron a dar lluvia que cubrían apenas unos metros en el aire, y chorros de agua entre los vientos y la luz. Los arcoiris aparecieron por doquier, las risas y la alegría de las ninfas también y así fue cómo se las encontró Perséfone.

**-o-**

Había estado desayunando en la cama después que su madre la despertara con una bandeja en la mano. Démeter intentaba estar sonriente y animada, pero siempre resultaba ser transparente el manojo de nervios y emociones dentro de ella. Desde que pasó... Eso (no le gustaba pensar en ello, no cuando tenía esos instantes en que se sentía, tal vez engañándose a sí misma, igual que siempre), su madre la trataba como si estuviera enferma, como ella misma trató a sus hijos semi-divinos cuando no estaban bien físicamente.

A veces el mimo lo necesitaba, lo esperaba y lo agradecía en verdad. Pero otras, como esa mañana; quería decirle a su madre que no era una niña, que la asimilación no la había hecho perder las habilidades básicas para vivir, que la mayoría de los acólitos en el panteón vivían y bien de esa manera. Sin embargo se refrenaba, porque si lo decía debía acompañarlo con acciones y no se sentía lista para volver a su vida si ya no era ella misma, para ser independiente cuando una parte de sí había desaparecido. Y la devastadora vulnerabilidad volvía a ganarle a su carácter.

Pero esa mañana y justo antes de oír el barullo que iban a hacer sus hermanas menores, Perséfone recordó la voz juvenil del Dios que se decía ser el más viejo de todos en el panteón.

—... Solo es cosa de volver a subirse a la bicicleta. —Hermes había sonreído aunque ella le miró indignada. Una sonrisa grande y pícara que la contagiaba aunque Perséfone no lo quisiera. Hermes besó su costado desnudo, en son de paz—. Hemos comprobado que, por ejemplo, no has perdido tu toque en la cama. Nunca necesitaste jugar con tus flores para esto.

—Cállate. —le había contestado, y devuelto de frente a él para besarle buscando más consuelo y placer.

Esa mañana, había amanecido de mucho mejor humor desde hacía demasiado. Aunque no entendía como Hermes, diciendo cosas que en un principio parecían ingenuas o infantiles, terminaba haciéndola creerle en ellas horas después. Sí, no había necesitado su energía para tener sexo con uno de sus amantes recurrentes. Al menos eso seguía igual de bien...

Justo cuando tomó la cucharita para revolver el azúcar en el té que había dejado para el final del desayuno, fue que oyó a los árboles, el viento, la lluvia y las risas de sus hermanas menores. "Les dejé un regalo" había dicho Hermes antes de desaparecer, sonriente… Estaba segura que ese ruido tenía que ver con su regalo, por lo que dejó la bandeja a un lado y fue a encontrarse con ellas.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió el picor doloroso del frío en su piel. ¡Tantas pequeñas cosas, esas eran las que más odiaba! Desde que fue asimilada podía sentir más los cambios de temperatura y, aunque quería estar desnuda como todas ellas lo estaban en esos momentos que rodeaban a la noche, tuvo que tomar una toga blanca para palear el frío.

Luego, diciéndose el "muchos viven así y bien", como un mantra, fue hacia el jardín.

**-o-**

Sonrió al instante. Todas sus hermanas, desnudas, hermosas, con el cabello largo y revuelto; estaban bailando y riendo. Parecía que había una lucha entre ellas, pero solo jugaban. Los árboles rosaban las cabezas de unas, chorros de aguan mojaban a otras, los vientos no solo azotaban los cabellos, sino que levantaban a algunas hasta tirarlas en las posas... Todas eran muy parecidas en su manera de ser, aunque fueran niñas de dos años o ancianas. Sus hermanas menores siempre tenían esa facilidad de olvidar la realidad y, simplemente, jugar con lo que tenían y sentían y con ellas mismas, juntas. Tuvo muchas, infinitas ganas de unírseles, de hacer crecer enredaderas para atrapar a alguna con ellas y florearla, hacer que los capullos se abrieran en pétalos de colores, explotar su polem y que su hermana terminara llena de éste, riendo mientras tosía...

Una lágrima se escabulló por su ojo al sentir que no podía hacer eso. Pero solo se la limpió rápidamente mientras las seguía mirando, sonriente.

Su madre estuvo pronto a la par de ella, y la abrazó de lado.

—¿Cómo estás, querida? —le preguntó, mientras intentaba aparentar tranquilidad.

Perséfone pudo no poner los ojos en blanco. Esa pregunta... Se la hacía todo el tiempo, en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, esa vez reaccionó como si su ser quisiera responder a ella misma cómo estaba. Sintió el vacío, un gran vacío en todo su cuerpo que nunca podría explicar pero, a la vez y cuanto más fijaba su vista, oía, sentía y olía el jardín y el mundo; más se dio cuenta de que no estaba mal. Empezó a lagrimear más, no sabía de qué realmente, pero no era una sensación mala... Sabía que iba a estar bien. Sin poder hablar, y sin dejar de mirar a sus hermanas y el invernadero, se limpió las lágrimas. Démeter las vio, luego miró hacia sus demás hijas.

—Si quieres que paren, solo...

—¡No, no, déjalas! —Perséfone le tomó la mano a su madre con fuerza— Me están haciendo feliz. —Se rió con ciertos nervios, al comentar—. ¡Dioses, Hermes es el más pillo hereje que hay, pero qué bien que se ven los árboles con esas luces y adornos!

Démeter también sonrió hasta las lágrimas.


End file.
